Missing You
by A-Far-Off-Memory
Summary: Things have been tough since Riku graduated and left for the far-away Radiant Garden University. And when their planned visit is suddenly made impossible, Sora becomes absolutely miserable. But when he arrives at home after school one day, he finds a surprise waiting for him in his bedroom...(oneshot, soriku)


_a/n: i'm on a roll today i guess_

_short but sweet soriku oneshot! i seem to be naming stuff after kh songs lately lololol_

_i guess i felt the need to write some otp feels after writing a sora/lea oneshot, so i threw this together in about half an hour_

_enjoy!_

_a-far-off-memory_

* * *

"I miss you."

The face on the screen softened. _"I miss you too, Sor. So much."_

The brunet clutched his phone tighter, rolling onto his stomach and sighing. "Is it Friday yet? I just wanna see you again."

At that, the smile on Riku's face dropped. _"Listen, about that...my professors are all heartless bastards, and I'm swamped with work...I'm so sorry, Sora, but I'm not gonna be able to make it to see you this weekend."_

Instantly, blue eyes pricked with tears. "But...Friday is Valentine's Day..."

Riku winced. _"I know. I wish there was something I could do, but I'm drowning in schoolwork. I promise I'll make it up to you somehow...maybe I can come next weekend instead..."_

The brunet sniffled. "I understand, 'Ku. School comes first. It sucks, but...I'll get over it. Visit when you can." His voice cracked, and he hastily covered it with a cough. "I, uh, gotta go, mom needs my help with dinner. Talk to you later, okay?"

Not giving his boyfriend a chance to respond, Sora ended the Skype call, immediately breaking down into tears. His shoulders shook as sobs ripped through him, and his chest burned painfully.

He hadn't seen Riku in _months_, since he'd headed off to the faraway Radiant Garden University while Sora was still stuck in his last year of high school on the Destiny Islands. He missed him so bad...and they were supposed to have a special weekend together, since it was Valentine's Day and all. But now that wouldn't happen, and it made the brunet feel absolutely miserable.

There was a knock on his door. "Honey, Kairi's here," his mother called from the other side.

"Let her in," he croaked, sniffling.

Moments later, his door opened. Upon seeing him, his red-haired best friend immediately ran over and hugged him tight, rubbing his back.

"I'm guessing you talked to Riku, then?" she asked, voice soft.

He nodded. "You knew?"

She sighed. "He called me before he Skyped with you...he said he feels really bad about it, but there's nothing he can do."

"It just sucks so bad." A fresh round of tears began to fall as a sob ripped through him, and he clutched his friend tighter. "I miss him _so_ much, Kai. I _hate_ the fact that he's so far away...I haven't seen him in six months, and it's so hard..."

She hushed him gently. "It'll be okay, Sora. You'll see him soon, because he really misses you too..."

Sniffling, Sora nodded. "I know. I'm just being a baby, I guess." Taking a deep breath, he gently pushed her away, standing. "Let's go sit on the pier, I wanna watch the sunset."

Smiling, she stood, linking their arms together. "Let's go."

* * *

The next two days at school were painfully uneventful, and Sora was miserable the whole time. He couldn't stop thinking about Riku, about how much he missed him and how much he wished he could still come. Friday was the worst, because he should've been leaving school happy. Instead, he practically shuffled home.

"How was school, honey?" his mother asked sweetly as he kicked his shoes off and threw his school bag aside.

A noncommittal grunt left his throat. "Boring. I'm gonna go take a nap before dinner."

The brown-haired woman sighed, enveloping her son in a hug. "I know you're disappointed about Riku, hon, but everything will be okay, I _promise_."

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I know, it's just hard with him being so far away now..."

She pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Go nap, I'll wake you up when supper is ready. I love you."

A small smile pulled at his lips. "Thanks, Ma. I love you too."

He climbed the stairs to his room slowly, feeling emotionally drained. He couldn't wait to just sleep, eat, Skype with Riku, then sleep again.

He opened his door with a sigh, collapsing face-first onto his bed, failing to notice the other presence in his room until he heard the door click as it was shut. Slowly, he opened his eyes and lifted his head, onto to gasp when he saw none other than Riku leaning against the wall that the door had been covering, hands casually tucked into his pockets.

"Hey, love," he said softly, aqua eyes bright.

A sob escaped Sora as he sprang up from his bed, running into his boyfriend's arms and clutching him like a lifeline, tears falling from his eyes. "You're _here_," he choked out, burying his face in Riku's chest. "How are you here?"

He felt a hand begin to card through his hair, while the other rubbed his back. "I wanted you to be surprised...I lied about the extra work. I'm _so_ sorry I made you sad, Sor...can you forgive me?"

"You're such an _ass_," he muttered, his words muffled by his boyfriend's shirt. "But I'm so happy you're here that I don't even care..." he added, nuzzling his chest.

Gently, Riku tilted his face up so that they could share a gentle kiss. "I missed you so much..." he whispered into his mouth.

Sora just kissed him harder in response, needing to make sure that he was real and not some dream. Once he was satisfied, he pulled away to smile. "I missed you too...but you're _here_. And I'm so happy, 'Ku..."

Warm fingers wiped the tears from his cheeks as Riku shot him a watery smile, his own eyes full of tears. "I'm happy too. I love you, Sor."

The brunet pecked his lips softly before hugging him tight. "I love you too...don't _ever_ do that to me again."

Riku chuckled. "I won't. But it was worth it to see your face."

Sora smacked him lightly. "Ass."

The silver-haired teen grinned. "I wouldn't be me if I wasn't an ass."

The brunet nuzzled their noses together affectionately. "True. Now, I need cuddle time. You have six months away to make up for."

"Sounds doable," Riku murmured before dragging him to the bed so they could curl up together.

* * *

_a/n: yeah sorry about that shitty ending_

_i saw a prompt on the imagineyourotp tumblr about people being in a long distance relationship and one person saying the wouldn't be able to visit only to end up in their room, and i thought it was cute so yeah this happened_

_i'm feeling particularly inspired today, so there may be more oneshots to come!_

_afom out~_


End file.
